1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle driving assist system configured to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Various vehicle driving assist systems has been proposed to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a vehicle. An example of a vehicle assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-17847. In this publication, the vehicle driving assist system executes a headway or following distance control when the accelerator pedal of the vehicle is depressed within a prescribed range and to execute driving force control in accordance with the accelerator pedal actuation (depression) amount when the accelerator pedal is depressed by an amount lying outside the prescribed range. The system is also controls an actuation reaction force exerted by the accelerator pedal based on the degree of risk in the vicinity of the vehicle.